


Whisper your secrets to me

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Nine x Rose, things you said with no space between us





	Whisper your secrets to me

During the day, he put distance between them.  He answered her questions with a roll of those flame-bright eyes and a laugh and a comment about apes and humans and how she had a lot to learn.

It was different at night.

He woke from a nightmare one night as she passed by his door and, reacting to instinct alone, she went to him.  She stroked his hair and held him to her breast, and he wept.

“They were mad, the lot of them.  Destructive and proud and mad and I killed them all.”

The following day they pretended it hadn’t happened.

After Charles Dickens, she found him in the Library, staring into space, obviously seeing nothing and she sat beside him and took his hand.

“I never forget anything.  There are a lot of curses in life, but memory may be the hardest to bear.”

He’d returned to awareness and the walls had crashed down again, but she knew what there was behind that wall, at least a bit.

After she met her father, she was the one who wept, and as he stroked her hair, he whispered to her.

“Time… it’s not a straight line, precious girl.  He’s always alive somewhere.  Infinite moments in an infinite universe where he was and will always be.”

And after the Dalek, with his head in her lap:

“They say there are just wars, Rose.  The truth is there aren’t, not really.  For all the nobility and pride of a war, in the end it’s just killing.  It’s not justice, and it’s not mercy, and it’s not right.  It’s just killing.  The rest of it- the reasons and motives- those all come after.”

Each time it was harder for him to pull away and put that safe distance between them, and each time it wasn’t quite as far.

Rose waited for the day that he couldn’t- that he wasn’t strong enough to move away.  She could wait, and loved him more each time he moved closer toward her.


End file.
